


One Treat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell wandered Smallville for what seemed like hours. Not one person was present for him to lure.





	One Treat

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell wandered Smallville for what seemed like hours. Not one person was present for him to lure. Not one person was able to hear about how wonderful unity was. Mostly the master of Reverend Amos Howell. 

Many people gathered around a picnic table. Reverend Amos Howell smiled from ear to ear. There were plenty of people to lure for Unity. Treats for Unity. 

After approaching the table, Reverend Amos Howell saw a slice of chocolate cake on a plate. He shrugged and ate a bit. He smiled again and ate everything. A treat for Reverend Amos Howell. 

 

THE END


End file.
